


Treats for the Tricked

by hibiscushavoc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cloudy writes cute fluff???? Wha??????, Happy Halloween!, Hope everyone enjoys!!, M/M, Next part coming soon!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: Blue Team has always picked the same team for every Splatfest. But when a mix-up causes Goggles to accidentally sign up for Team Trick, he can't play with his Team Treat buddies. Rider offers Goggles a place on his team for the festival, giving Goggles his first chance to fight alongside Rider in Turf War.Will they get tricked by clashing personalities and end Splatfest with broken hearts and no sweets to speak of? Or will the duo find a better treat in each other's company this Splatoween?





	Treats for the Tricked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FizzyCorrupts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCorrupts/gifts), [Rainbowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowleaf/gifts).



“What do you  _ mean _ you picked the wrong team?!” Glasses’s voice rang out across the square, causing more than a few inklings and octolings to stop and turn their heads.

“I’m sooooorry!” Goggles wailed, wiping a stray tear from his eyes as he clutched his Splatfest tee in his hands. “I got distracted!”

“Now we can’t play Splatfest together!” Glasses chided him, as Bobble gave a small chirp of “Cheer up, Goggles~”

For years, Blue Team had spent every Splatfest together and always made sure to pick the same team. Their interests were usually aligned to the point there was little to no question to what side of each topic the team would be on. The one exception to this trend was the Callie VS Marie Splatfest, where they couldn’t seem to agree on which side to choose. They both were great idols, in their own right! In the end, Blue Team decided to not participate and instead spent the evening at Headphones’s place, watching movies together.

Well, that was how it had been until now.

Inkopolis Square was slowly being decorated in preparation for Splatoween, and Off the Hook had announced that the Splatfest would be a special 48 hour event. Blue Team hadn’t been able to mask their excitement at the news, and as soon as they’d gotten word of the new Splatfest, they knew exactly what team they would be on. Between Team Trick and Team Treat, there was no question that the four friends would be on Team Treat.

However, Goggles had an orange colored tee in his hands, as he had accidentally signed on to Team Trick.

“Can’t we do something to get it changed…?” Headphones inquired.

“No, Splatfest team choices are final. It’s to prevent people from suddenly banding together as one team becomes more popular,” Glasses spoke matter of factly.

“This is a disaster~” Bobble said, her characteristic grin never once leaving her face.

“What am I gonna do, guys?!” Goggles asked, looking around frantically. “I’ve never done Splatfest without my best friends before!”

“There’s not much we can do…” Headphones put a hand on her distressed friend’s shoulder. “We can help you try and find another team to play with though!”

“That’s right!” Glasses pushed up his namesake glasses. “Even if we can’t play together, there’s no reason why you should have to sit out on the festivities!” The team gathered around Goggles, hugging him reassuringly before departing to look for a team in need of a fourth member.

\--

“Sorry, sorry~ We’re all signed up for Team Treat!” Aloha smiled at his friends as the S4 went through costumes behind him.

“Wait, the S4 is playing together?” Glasses asked incredulously.

“Skull wouldn’t agree to be on Team Triiiiick…” Mask lamented, substituting a hockey mask for his usual gas mask. “We’re only playing together because we wanna become a better teeeeam…”

“Should I try my hand at candy making…?” Army asked Skull as he held a pirate hat in his hands. “I could use some more data for my manual.”

“I’d help you sample them…” Skull hummed, leaning against Aloha’s shoulder as he watched Army debate which costumes were better.

“Thanks anyways, everyone. Do you know who else we could ask?” Headphones asked, throwing an arm around the disheartened Goggles’s shoulders.

“You could always try asking Team Eminence. Emperor isn’t the sort to do Splatfest, but the rest of his team might be interested,” Aloha smiled, calling after Blue Team as they left. “Good luck, everyone! And if you need any costume advice, you know where to find me!”

\--

“Oh, we actually already have a fourth member! I’m really sorry!” Prince cried, clapping his hands together worriedly.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry!” Bobble reassured him, swaying slightly to the music playing in the store they were in. “Who’s your fourth member?”

“Hello, everyone!” Hachi popped out from behind a aisle with Eging Jr., who shot finger guns to Blue Team. Hachi mimicked the motion with a wide grin on his face.

“Hachi agreed to join us on short notice, since Prince wanted to join in the festivities,” N-Pacer said as she pushed a shopping cart full of candy. Eging Jr. popped out again, depositing a bag of candy in the cart before zipping off again.

“If you can tell, we’re Team Treat! All of us have massive sweet tooths, even N-Pacer!” Eging Jr. called from another aisle over.

“Oh boy, is that true?” Headphones giggled slightly.

“I do like some sweet things…” N-Pacer admitted. “But mainly, I wanted to support my team. As a fellow charger main, you should know the feeling.”

“Yes, I understand. Sorry to bother you! Happy Splatoween!” Headphones called, leading her team away as Glasses went over which of their friends to ask next.

“Happy Splatoween!” Prince and Hachi chimed in together, waving happily.

\--

After many fruitless hours of searching, Blue Team found themselves back at square one. Everyone was either not participating, on Team Treat, or had four members already. Well, there were still a few people left to ask, but they’d been at it for hours already. It was getting dark, and Bobble had a curfew, and Headphones had to go make dinner for her family.

“Listen, we can ask more people tomorrow!” Glasses reassured Goggles, who sat next to him at a table in the square. Goggles had his head down on the table, and he let out a small whine.

“Isn’t there more we can do today~?” Bobble asked cheerfully, pulling at the pom pom on her hat absentmindedly.

“I don’t know who else we could ask off the top of my head… Well, y’know, of people who would participate in Splatfest, that is,” Headphones sighed. “It’s getting late. Maybe we should-”

“WAHEY, it’s Rider!” Bobble suddenly was up and across the square, dancing around a very startled-looking Rider who was getting food at Crusty Sean’s.

“Wh- oh, it’s just you,” Rider didn’t exactly look annoyed at the inkling’s presence, but with his usually stern face, it was a bit hard to tell what he was thinking. “Isn’t Goggles usually up and doing that with you? Where’s that team of yours at?”

“Over here!” Headphones called, waving as Goggles raised his head.

“Rider!” Goggles instantly brightened as Rider walked over, pulling out a chair to sit with a Triple-Fried Galactic Shwaffle. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re on Team Treat too…”

“I’m not, I just need the gold benefits this gives me,” Rider responded, cocking an eyebrow. “I thought you guys were all on Team Treat. Wouldn’t you be happy if I was on your team?”

“Well, you see... “ Glasses began explaining the situation to Rider, who listened as he ate.

“So, you’re saying Goggles needs a team he can join that’s on Team Trick. Is that right?” Rider leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Please, I don’t want to miss this Splatfest, and I don’t want to do it alone…” Goggles lamented. “If you know anyone I could join, that would be great!”

“Well, I know someone, but he’s a major hardass. You still up for that?” Rider asked with a slight smirk. “He might be difficult to get along with.”

“As long as we can all have fun together, then it’ll be okay!” Goggles said cheerfully, and Bobble chimed in with a small “That’s right~”.

“Alright, alright, then I think you’ll do fine. You’ll be joining my team for Splatfest,” Rider smirked wider at the astonished look Blue Team gave him.

“You’re on Team Trick?!” Glasses cried, glasses slipping down his face before he pushed them up.

“You’re participating in Splatfest?!” Headphones gaped, a hand over her mouth.

“I’m going to be on your team?!” Goggles lit up, clapping his hands together.

“You don’t have a fourth member?” Bobble cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t usually participate in Splatfest, but this one was too good to miss,” Rider said simply. “And Stealth doesn’t participate because he can’t do the loud music and fireworks. So we’re open one member.”

“Rider, thank you so much!” Goggles practically threw himself across the table to grab at Rider’s hands. Rider looked stunned for a moment, just staring at the inkling holding his hands before roughly pushing Goggles away.

“Don’t mention it, because you might regret your decision. You have to come to training with us,” Rider huffed, looking away as a small blush found its way onto his cheeks.

“Training? For Splatfest?” Glasses raised an eyebrow.

“I like winning. Also, I have to account for the fact that Goggles is on my team,” Rider shrugged. “Need a new strategy.”

“Understandable,” Glasses shrugged in response.

“So, that means I’ll have to add you to my team group chat, Goggles. Give me your phone,” Rider held out his hand expectantly. When Goggles handed it over, Rider quickly set him up before handing it back.

“When should I meet for training…?” Goggles looked between the phone and Rider. Seems he was added to a group chat called “Stealth’s Awesome Blanket Fort To Hide From Splatfest also yellow-green hangout”.

“Late afternoon, I’ll text you later,” Rider said as he got up and pushed in his chair and started to walk off. “Don’t make me regret letting you join, Goggles!”

“I won’t!” Goggles called after him, standing up and waving. As soon as Rider was out of sight, he sat back down and covered his face in his hands as he squealed happily, kicking his feet.

“Happy to be on a team with Rider?” Headphones asked with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeeeeees!” Goggles happily stimmed, clapping his hands on his cheeks as he kicked his feet wildly. “I’m over the moon!”

“Aw, I’m happy too~” Bobble cheered, throwing up her hands. “Three cheers for Goggles! He gets to play with Rider!”

“Hey, hey, it’s late, don’t yell!” Glasses chided, but he was smiling too. “I’m so glad everything is working out. Don’t let Rider flatten you too badly with his training though, Goggles.”

“I’m so excited, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight!” Goggles giggled, wiggling in excitement.

“Oh! Speaking of sleep, we need to catch the train home!” Headphones suddenly remembered, standing up. “Keep us updated on everything, Goggles! I don’t wanna miss a single detail!”

“I wiiiill!” Goggles called as he and Glasses headed for the train they both took, parting ways from Headphones and Bobble. “See you later!”

\--

**■Webmaster■** > _ Blue-Team-Goggles _ has joined the chatroom.

NERF.OR.NOTHING> what the fuck

NERF.OR.NOTHING> who added him

♡bambooshoot> not me

♡blazinglovemeteor> rider……………..

♡blazinglovemeteor> is there something u want to share with the class…………….

RidingEternity> So Goggles is joining us for splatfest

♡bambooshoot> lmao really

♡bambooshoot> wait

♡bambooshoot> wait no hes here you are serious

♡bambooshoot> oh my fucking god

NERF.OR.NOTHING> why isnt he responding

RidingEternity> Probably on train

NERF.OR.NOTHING> do you like know his train times or something

RidingEternity> Maybe

NERF.OR.NOTHING> disappointed but not surprised

RidingEternity> Shut up

RidingEternity> Fuck you

♡blazinglovemeteor> oooooooomg

RidingEternity> I’m not gonna take shit from someone with heart emojis in their name

♡blazinglovemeteor> the almighty lesbian says that ur gay

RidingEternity> Shut up or I will boot you from this fucking chat

NERF.OR.NOTHING> except you cant bc Im the admin

RidingEternity> Shut up

♡bambooshoot> we should get that bot that counts the time between someone saying a word but have it set to shut up

♡bambooshoot> bc like wow

RidingEternity> I will strangle you

♡bambooshoot> ♡

♡bambooshoot> luv ya too ya grump

Blue-Team-Goggles> WAHEY

♡bambooshoot> omg hes here

♡bambooshoot> hi goggles!

Blue-Team-Goggles> OMG hi Bamboo!!!

♡blazinglovemeteor> glad to have u goggles!!!

Blue-Team-Goggles> thank you so much for having me!!!

NERF.OR.NOTHING> hey Goggles read them rules n enjoy your staaaaaay

Blue-Team-Goggles> will do!!! thank you!!!

♡blazinglovemeteor> omg hes so nice

♡blazinglovemeteor> i luv him

♡blazinglovemeteor> stealth pls dont like boot him after splatfest

NERF.OR.NOTHING> yeah wasnt planning on it

RidingEternity> He could steal our training regimens…

♡bambooshoot> oh there you are

♡bambooshoot> where were ya

RidingEternity> Driving

Blue-Team-Goggles> you can drive????

RidingEternity> I have a motorcycle…

Blue-Team-Goggles> OMG thats so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

NERF.OR.NOTHING> so youre on a computer

Blue-Team-Goggles> OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

NERF.OR.NOTHING> magic

Blue-Team-Goggles> :O

RidingEternity> It’s because of the 1, you only do that if you’re holding shift on the 1 key

NERF.OR.NOTHING> no its bc Im magic

Blue-Team-Goggles> youre both so smart!!!!!

RidingEternity> Goggles…

♡blazinglovemeteor> ur so cute holy shiiit

♡bambooshoot> yes im gonna die

Blue-Team-Goggles> PLEASE DONT DIE

♡bambooshoot> omg baby

♡bambooshoot> its a figure of speach im a okay

♡blazinglovemeteor> we joke abt death bc were gay and dying

♡blazinglovemeteor> not actual dying tho dont worry,,

Blue-Team-Goggles> oh thank goodness!!!

♡blazinglovemeteor> rider im adopting him immediately

♡blazinglovemeteor> honorary member

RidingEternity> No…

Blue-Team-Goggles> IM AN HONORARY MEMBER OF YELLOW GREEN TEAM

Blue-Team-Goggles> THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

RidingEternity> Look at what you did Blazer

NERF.OR.NOTHING> :popcorn:

♡blazinglovemeteor> i regret nothing

Blue-Team-Goggles> :heart: :yellow_heart: :green_heart: :blue_heart: :purple_heart: :heart_exclamation: :two_hearts: :revolving_hearts: :heartbeat: :heartpulse: :sparkling_heart: :cupid: :gift_heart: :heart_decoration:

♡blazinglovemeteor> OMG

♡blazinglovemeteor> HES ADORABLE

♡blazinglovemeteor> BAMBOO THIS IS OUR CHILD NOW

♡bambooshoot> babe,,,,

♡bambooshoot> babe i cant believe we have a son,,,,,,,,

RidingEternity> Please stop

NERF.OR.NOTHING> wow Rider said please

RidingEternity> Shutup

♡bambooshoot> hey stealth can you add that bot

NERF.OR.NOTHING> gladly

Blue-Team-Goggles> a robot :O

RidingEternity> We have a few bots here, mainly for things like music

Blue-Team-Goggles> OMG our team chat doesnt have that!!!!!!

RidingEternity> Your team chat is in your messages not in the chat app

RidingEternity> That’s why we use the app, it’s a lot better

**■Webmaster■** > _ shut-up-tracker _ has joined the chatroom.

RidingEternity> I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU

NERF.OR.NOTHING> be nice and i’ll make it leave :)

RidingEternity> SHUT UP

shut-up-tracker> @RidingEternity referenced the forbidden words, setting the counter back to 0. The server went 16 seconds without mentioning them.

RidingEternity> SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BOT

shut-up-tracker> @RidingEternity referenced the forbidden words, setting the counter back to 0. The server went 1 seconds without mentioning them.

♡bambooshoot> holy shit i just snorted grape sofa anf i fucking stained my shirt

♡blazinglovemeteor> sofa

NERF.OR.NOTHING> sofa

Blue-Team-Goggles> sofa!

RidingEternity> Sofa…

♡bambooshoot> fukc you im gay i cant type

Blue-Team-Goggles> heehee

♡bambooshoot> god hes too cute i cant be mad

RidingEternity> Stealth

NERF.OR.NOTHING> ya

RidingEternity> Can you please get rid of the bot?

NERF.OR.NOTHING> fiiiiine

**■Webmaster■** > _ shut-up-tracker _ has left the chatroom.

RidingEternity> Thank you

NERF.OR.NOTHING> wow rider said thank you

RidingEternity> I say thank you sometimes

♡blazinglovemeteor> guys its fuckin late i need to sleep

♡blazinglovemeteor> got book club meeting tomorrow morning

♡bambooshoot> go to sleep my love

♡blazinglovemeteor> thank you darling i luv you

RidingEternity> Just go to bed already

♡blazinglovemeteor> wow my heart is breaking thanks rider

♡bambooshoot> wounded

RidingEternity> I want you to go to bed so you can get sleep you idiot!

♡blazinglovemeteor> oh

♡blazinglovemeteor> aw luv ya too rider

RidingEternity> Shut up and get sleep…

Blue-Team-Goggles> OH SHOOT it really is late I should go to bed too

RidingEternity> Go sleep then

NERF.OR.NOTHING> :oncoming_police_car: sleep police rider

Blue-Team-Goggles> thank you so much for talking with me everyone!!!

Blue-Team-Goggles> see you all tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!

RidingEternity> You better not be late!

Blue-Team-Goggles> I wont!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NERF.OR.NOTHING> yall fuckin go to bed

RidingEternity> I’m not going to bed

Blue-Team-Goggles> but wont you be tired in the morning??

RidingEternity> Not any more tired than I usually am

Blue-Team-Goggles> PLEASE GET SLEEP RIDER!!!!!!

RidingEternity> Goggles…

NERF.OR.NOTHING> :popcorn:

Blue-Team-Goggles> PLEASE???

RidingEternity> UGH fine, if only just to make you be quiet and go to sleep

NERF.OR.NOTHING> if itll make yall feel better ill get to bed too

NERF.OR.NOTHING> even tho i aint going anywhere tomorrow

RidingEternity> Alright, fine, let’s all get some sleep

Blue-Team-Goggles> Goodnight!!!!!!!!!

NERF.OR.NOTHING> :milky_way: 

RidingEternity> Good night, Goggles. You too, Stealth.


End file.
